Storm water collection systems are commonly used to capture excess rain and ground water from a variety of surfaces including, paved streets, parking lots, sidewalks, and roofs. Typically, storm water collection systems receive water from street gutters, grates, or drains and vary in size. Conventional storm water collection systems simply gather the excess water and discharge it into a river, lake, canal, reservoir, ocean, dry well, or other recharge basin. Often, however, the amount of water will overwhelm the storm water collection system, which causes backups and localized flooding. Further, due to the scarce availability of water in many arid climates, the retention and use/redistribution of water is becoming a preferable alternative. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a storm water retention system that prevents flooding and/or storm water waste by treating, storing, and later utilizing the water for other purposes.
Known retaining wall structures, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,293 to Brown et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, fail to disclose various features of the present disclosure. Brown et al. provide an elongated slit on one side of a panel, but fail to disclose various features of the present invention as shown and described herein, including fluid collection modules or units, anchor members, and attachment means of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,129 to Babcock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,195 to Hotek, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,196 to Rainey, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, similarly fail to disclose various novel features, devices, and methods of the present invention. For example, known devices and systems fail to provide methods and systems for fast and secure connection of tiebacks to a wall panel while reducing risk of damaging or spalling the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,546,044 to Boulton et al., is a Continuation-in-Part of U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,897, which is a Continuation-in-Part of U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,740, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, relate to methods and systems for capturing and distributing storm water. Various features taught and described by Boulton et al. are contemplated for use with embodiments of the present disclosure. Modules and drainage systems as taught by Boulton et al. are contemplated for use with the present disclosure, including systems for channeling and collecting fluid, and for providing structural support to elements of the present disclosure including, for example, supporting a cover member as shown and described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,458,594 to Brookhart et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a method and system for a retaining wall and associated components. Various features and elements of Brookhart et al. are contemplated for use with embodiments of the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,157,211 to Hiester, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a cantilevered wing wall. Various features taught by Hiester are contemplated for use with embodiments of the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,635 to Rainey, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a precast wall system. Various features of Rainey may be provided in embodiments of the present disclosure including, for example, retaining wall portions of the present disclosure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are contemplated as comprising and including pumps and distribution systems for transferring fluid out of (or within) the system. In some embodiments, systems of the present disclosure are devoid of pumps and are contemplated as comprising settling ponds or passive/gravity fed systems.